5th Wheel
by Cheetafang
Summary: When Tokio Hotel gets a new manager. Bill can't keep his eyes off her, but Tom cant keep his eyes off of her legs. R&R please! Rated T for mild scenes in future.
1. You're Kidding

"Thank God, we're finally back on the road!" Tom shouted. Tokio Hotel had to cancel their 1000 hotel tour to fix Bill's cyst. But all was well and they were getting ready to restart the tour. The schedules were made and the girls were waiting.

Georg popped his head from inside the bus. "Dudes, you have to check the place out." The rest of the band was still standing outside packing their stuff into the back. Tom, Bill, and Gustav ran inside. The bus was new to them so they didn't know what to expect.

First off, the bus was about two times bigger. There was a lounge, a large bedroom, and a beautiful bathroom. "This place rocks," Tom sighed, admiring the view.

They heard a knock on the door and turned around. A tall man, maybe about forty, walked in. He looked upset, like he had heard some bad news. "Boys, I don't know how to tell you this. Jared has passed away. He died of a heart attack last week."

Bill walked to the front of the group. "What are we supposed to do without a manager? A lot of the tour is still being planned. Kurt?"

The man named Kurt took a breath. "Well they did send over a temp for the next year." Tom and Gustav mumbled. "But, I can't say she'll be what you expect. She is American."

"That is nice." Georg commented. "At least we can work on our American accents."

"That's not the surprise," Kurt said. He opened the door again and motioned for someone to come in. What they expected was a woman in a suit, but what they got was something entirely different.

She was tall, dark haired, and most notably, young. They all estimated her as being no older than the twins. She wore a dark blue sweater, denim miniskirt, and short black boots.

"Hi, I'm Laurie." She smiled at the band. Though young, her facial expression was strictly professional.

The guys stared at her dumbfounded. They couldn't believe that this was their new manager. She had to be an amateur, she was so young.

"Hmph," Gustav grunted. "Why are you so sure you are qualified to manage us?"

"Well because I know I can take care of an established act if I could manage her," She held up a PDA and revealed a picture of Lily Allen on the screen.

"You managed Lily Allen."

"Not only managed, but signed her." They smiled at each other. "I'm already in the process of getting you exposure time in the US." The group mumbled. "Take a look at this." She pressed a few buttons on her PDA and pointed it at the group. "First-"

They gathered around the screen and watched

_A young girl is surrounded by her friends as they pull up into a party. They are all dressed up nicely as enter the dance. A boy announces the party as the school prom. Clips go back and forth discussing the main girls relationship with an old teacher. About twenty five seconds in they hear music in the backround. _

_Vultures are waitng for what's left of us_

_Taking the last of you & the last of me._

_It's killing me_

_We die when love is dead_

_It's killing me_

_We lost a dream we never had_

_The world in silence should forever feel alone_

_Cause we are gone & we will never overcome_

_It's over now_

_Now, now_

_It's over now_

_Now, now_

_It's over now_

_It's over now_

_ The screen turns black and reveals the words. PROM NIGHT._

She then takes away the PDA and gets to pressing more buttons. The group smiles and gives each other high fives.

"You're saying THAT will be playing in America? All of America?"

She nodded. "Not only that but-" She held up the PDA again and revealed another trailer.

_A muscular man walks around a dark room, he then shows metal claws coming out of his knuckles. He searches endlessly look for someone. The announced describes the man as alone, curious, and just plain angry. Several other characters are introduced. The first a tall brunette with black eyes and red centers, another with his face in a mask. Throughout the trailer a faint music is heard but is made louder about half way through._

__

_You are like a bitter pill  
That I had to take  
Against my will_

I feel so  
Claustrophobic here  
Watch out  
Now you better disappear  
You can't make me stay  
I'll break away  
Break away

I feel so  
Claustrophobic here  
Watch out  
Now you better disappear  
You can't make me stay  
I'll break away  
Break away  
Break away  
Break away

_ The words then announced XMEN ORIGINS: WOLVERINE_

The group jumped up in excitement. "We're going to be in an X-men trailer?" Bill asked excited.

"That's not all" She held up the PDA one last time.

_Several helicopters and police cars appeared on screen. The narrator comments of the fears of many New Yorkers, and how all police officers want peace. Several people shoot at one another and the music enters one last time. _

_Ready, set, go it's time to run_

_The sky is changing we are one_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around_

_I promise you right know_

_I never let you down_

_Ready, set, go it's time to run_

_The sky is changing we are one_

_Together we can make it while the world is crashing down_

_Don't you turn around_

_Don't you turn around_

_Don't you turn around_

_STREET KINGS_

"Yes!" Tom shouted. "This is awesome!"

Laurie smiled in contempt. The boys were obviously satisfied with what they had seen. "Now, nothing will be publicly revealed until you sign a few contracts. You know, basic forms. But in the end it's all up to you four if you want that kind of exposure."

"Hell yeah we do." Tom said. He was rushed with excitement of the news. "How long exactly have you been in this industry?"

"Two years."

They looked at each other. "Two years? That's kind of short isn't it?" Bill asked.

"Trust me I have a knack for this."

"Well, if anyone needs me I'll be packing the rest of the stuff into the storage." Kurt said as he prepared to leave the bus.

"Wait a second Kurt," Gustav said. "We just finished packing our stuff."

"Your stuff, yes." He said. "But not hers."

They all widened their eyes. She was riding in the bus? "You're kidding."

She smiled happily. "He's not. I'll go help you with that Mr. Wagner."

When Laurie left the boys got to talking.

"This is ridiculous. It's one thing to allow her to be our manager-" George was cut off.

"A damn good one." Bill snuffed in.

"Whatever. But for her to sleep in here? We've never had a girl stay in here before. It's always just been the four of us."

Tom rubbed his hands together. "Well if a chick were to stay, I'd definitely nominate her."

Bill laughed at the comment. "You realize there's no way you could get a one night stand with her, right Tom? 'Cause no matter what; she'll be there in the morning."

Tom only shrugged. "Hey it's a small price to pay for our future exposure. All over America, can you believe it?"

They smiled again at this news.


	2. Impressions

They had been on the road for about an hour and Laurie was probably the only one who had been able to make herself comfortable. She sat at a table typing at a laptop while her legs crossed and was in perfect view of the guys. Tom may have spent the most time checking out her legs, but Bill was the only one actually watching _her._

She bit her lip as her typing grew vigorously. She didn't notice the guys staring at her until she uncrossed her legs and closed them shut. Georg let out a small moan in disappointment. Laurie heard this and tuned in to see what was going on. Tom and Gustav pretended to play video games, Georg cleaned his bass, and Bill whistled as he worked on something he was writing.

She looked back to her laptop but kept her suspicions. Tom grew tired of her typing and dropped his controller.

He got up and walked up to her table. He gave her a glare that said he had lust on his mind. Her head remained in place but her eyes followed him. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Tom sat next to her, this made Laurie just a slight bit uncomfortable. "You have to tell me something." Tom said putting his arm around her neck. "Isn't there anything that you'd rather do than spend the laptop?"

When he said this everyone gained a different reaction. Bill perked up his head in jealousy, Gustav and Georg watched in anticipation, and Laurie-

"Um, I, uh, not really…" she continued to type on her computer.

He leaned in closer. "Are you sure?" he whispered into her ear. The feeling of his breath on her made her shiver as she caught her breath. She thought to herself. She was only sixteen; she wasn't supposed to be dealing with these kinds of situations. _I'm way too young. Then again, I guess I'm too young to be doing any of this in the first place._

"N-no. I mean yes, I mean." She shook her head. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say in this situation. No guy has ever come on to her the way Tom did.

"C'mon, Tom." Bill said. "Leave her be." He continued to write.

Tom lifted his arm away from her but didn't get up. "I'll only go if she asks me to."

She looked at him and said, "Tom, I'm sorry. But I try to keep my personal life and my professional life separate. I have nothing really against you, but we need to keep it strictly professional, understand?" He nodded in agreement and walked away.

"Trust me though. You'll come back for me."

She smiled at his comment and continued to write. She needed to get her work done.

"What are you doing anyway?" Gustav asked.

"I'm checking your message boards for your Q&A."

"Q&A?" Georg asked. "What Q&A?"

"Either today or tomorrow I'm going to record your responses to some common questions your fans are asking online. A lot of the questions are about Bill and his surgery."

"So this will be a statement to the fans that I'm doing fine?"

"Exactly. Not only that, but you'll telling them all about your future tours."

"Wow. I guess it would be a good idea. So what do you have for our future concerts?"

"Still working on that. That's going to be a while to be completely calm the schedule. Your next gig is in four days. So I've made reservations at the local hotel and you guys can basically do whatever you want for the two or three days. Think of it as quick party days before the show."

Tom and Gustav clapped hands with each other at this news. Bill on the other hand, didn't for some reason want to party and just felt like staying in the bus. But why?

After a while it started to get dark and everyone changed. The guys wore t-shirts and old pajama pants. Well, all except Tom. He went shirtless in an effort to impress Laurie. Unfortunately the effect was reverse. It turned out that Laurie caught ALL the guys' eyes.

She came out of the changing room wearing a thin tank top along with a pair of shorts. She walked into the room and didn't realize how they were staring at her. Laurie laid her bed which was directly under Gustav's. She laid there for about fifteen minutes reading. She had become entranced in her novel when she finally noticed the band's glances.

"Hello?" De ja vu.

The band went back to their own business as she stared at them. "What? None of you ever read for the fun of it?" They shook their heads. "I should have seen that coming."

She noticed that the guys were all still wide awake. "You aren't going to sleep?" She looked at the clock. "It's really late."

"We're good. We usually just sit around until three. The only difference is that Tom usually wears a shirt." Gustav would have said more, but Tom smacked him in the head. "Ow."

The entire time Bill watched in jealousy. He was pissed that he was too chicken to say anything to Lauren. Then again, he didn't see a reason to say anything. He knew that she didn't like the idea of being in a relationship with a client. And that's what he was, another client.

"You know what guys." Bill said. "I think I'm going to his the sac too."

He walked over to his bed and laid there, as if expecting her to say something. For him the night was awkward. He wasn't sleepy, not at all. He simply didn't feel like playing around with the guys that night.

He lied in the bed and constantly turned his head to look at Laurie as she read her book. He enjoyed watching her, but whenever he did he felt as if he were stalking her. He eventually fell asleep thinking about how he needed to forget about her.


	3. Better Acquainted

When Laurie woke up she realized that only Gustav had already been awake. He was preparing a cup of coffee as he watched TV. She greeted him as she brushed her hair and got back to work on her laptop. During the time she and Gustav talked about plans for the band and the future of the tour. He also commented on how it was nice to finally have someone who woke up early enough for him to share a conversation with.

About four hours later, eleven o'clock, Bill woke up. He was groggy and his hair was going everywhere. He spread his fingers through it and looked at Laurie. If he had realized she was awake he would have never made it so obvious of his personality first thing in the morning.

Eh, he knew he wouldn't be able to do it forever anyway. She smiled at him giving him a warm feeling inside. _Weird_, he thought. He stared at her computer screen as she typed an E-mail to a person he had never seen before. Who was Ryan Higa? She continued to type at lightning speed, and in English, making it hard for him to focus and he eventually gave up as he watched TV with Gustav. Soon after Tom and Georg followed Bill's pattern.

For the third time in two days, the twins had caught themselves staring at her again. "Hey Laurie," Tom called. "When your birthday?"

"August 3, 1991. Why?"

"No reason." He thought to himself about how lucky he was. Perfectly legal.

Bill knew Tom's motives. He had seen the expression on his face too many times to count. He knew that he couldn't get to Laurie himself, but he didn't want her to end up falling for Tom. Tom had never had a girlfriend for more than a week. And that hasn't happened since the eighth grade.

They remained in the bus for another nine hours when it finally stopped. "Gah." Georg whined. "We are finally here. Let's go hit the clubs. Who's with me."

"Me." Tom and Gustav said together. Bill ignored them.

"Bill, you don't want to go?" Laurie asked.

"Not really. I need to finish these lyrics for now. They can go without me."

"What about you Laurie?" Tom asked. "Don't you like the idea of hitting the parties?"

"No." She answered coldly. "I'll text you the info on the hotel rooms. Bill, you can follow me, we need to go take our stuff up there."

He nodded at her and left the bus. Laurie took a moment though to do something with her ears.

As soon as the five of them left the bus they all heard the sounds of screaming fans. She knew they weren't screaming at her but for the band. She ran across the barely vacant strip of land. The five of them made it to the limousine.

"God, those girls get crazier every year, right?" Tom asked. Bill, Gustav, and Georg nodded in agreement.

"Me and Bill will go to the hotel, I already told the driver to make a second stop at a local club." A few minutes later the limo stopped and revealed a tall, beautiful hotel. Laurie exited the limo and waited for Bill to join her. "Are you coming?"

He nodded and made his way past the rest of the band and waved behind when the limo pulled away.

"The bags will be here in about half an hour." Laurie told Bill. He nodded and waited for her to say something else. She didn't.

They walked into the hotel as she checked the two of them in the front desk. When they made it to the hotel Bill started to get nervous. He had never been completely alone with Laurie. And to make it worse, it turned out that their room was extremely high up, thirty-second floor.

He waited into the elevator and looked at her as she gave him a friendly smile. He smiled nervously back. This was going to be an interesting trip. The band had never worked with a girl, the management and band had always been nothing but guys.

"Hey, Laurie. I was wondering, have you ever been in a relationship with a client?"

She didn't reply. It was as if she didn't even here him. When she smiled at him she realized he was trying to talk to her and reached into her ears.

Bill watched her as she pulled two earplugs out.

"Sorry, I knew the screaming would be loud and I probably just forgot that they were there. So what was it you were trying to say?"

"Um, I- I wanted to know if you wanted to grab something to eat."

"Sure."

The elevator opened and she gave Bill his key card. "We can go to dinner in thirty minutes."

He smiled at her news and walked over to his hotel room. Bill and Laurie looked at each other as the two of them saw each other. Bill's face grew into a grin and made of eye contact. They opened their room and walked in.

Bill was so happy. He was going be able to spend at least a good half an hour to be with Laurie. His body grew with excitement, but then fear. He didn't know what to do. Did he dress casually? Is it fancy where she wanted to eat? Or did she want to go for fast food?

Shit. I should have said something. God, I'm probably going to make myself look like a total idiot. I can't believe I just asked her out anyway, I know that she doesn't have relationships with her clients. How many clients has she had so far anyway? God, well I'd be an even bigger loser if I try to get out of her.

When half an hour later came he exited the room wearing a clean shirt, dark jeans, a black jacket, and a hat. He thanked god that his bags came on time.

He waited until she got out of her room. When she did his jaw dropped. She wore a red halter top along with skinny jeans and small pumps. He waited as she walked up to him. "Nice disguise." She commented on his outfit.

"A-am I under dressed?" He asked nervously.

"You're fine. We better get to the resturaunt."


	4. Dinner

Bill stood in the hall of the restaurant nervously. First off because he was afraid a fan girl might recognize him, secondly because he felt so underdressed. Most of the people wore black dresses and suits. Laurie wore dark colors so she looked fine, but him on the other hand…

He wore jeans that were raggedy along with a jacket with several small chains. They walked up to the man in charge of reservations. "I'm sorry," the man said. "But you are not dressed appropriately."

Laurie made her way in front of Bill. "I made reservations about twenty minutes ago under the names Collins and Kaulitz."

The man grew wide eyed. "Oh, of course. Please follow me."

They did so and arrived at a table. When the man left, a young woman wearing her hair in a messy bun came up to them.

"So what will the young couple like to drink?"

Laurie reacted nervously. "Oh, we aren't- we are-"

"I'll have some vodka." Bill interrupted.

The waitress smiled and turned her head to Laurie.

"Water."

The waitress left and as soon as she did Laurie's phone began to vibrate.

"I'm sorry, Bill. I have to take this." He nodded. She picked up her phone and covered her mouth to make the situation quieter.

"I know Alexz. No problem I can book you on the 13th instead of the 3rd. Alright I understand. You're welcome."

She hung up her phone and gave Bill a friendly smile. "I'm sorry about that. It can be so difficult to take care of a client when they're in a different continent. But this does remind me of something."

She pulled out her PDA and plugged in a small pair of earphones and gave it to Bill. "Press the little play button." He did.

On screen showed a young girl asleep on the floor and she begins to sing.

I've been sleeping in the dirt (for 24 hours)

I've forgotten my own worth (for 24 hours)

Said that you'd be here last night

Trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)

Clean up this mess I've been put in (for 48)

I'm guessing you can't always win

I'm guessing you can't always win

I can't have anything I want

They say I'm just too young but it's not my fault

I'll find my own way home if I gotta

I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I'm not so trustful with my friends

I'm on the road alone again

I guess I'm tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near

You've gone your way, you've made it clear

Why do I feel you everywhere?

Why do I feel this everywhere?

Bill then turned it off as the drinks came. "That was really good. Are you her manager?"

"Co-manager. And I'm planning on making her your opening act when Tokio Hotel goes American. How does that sound?"

Bill couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, she sounds wonderful. Is that the Alexz girl?"

She nodded. "So I guess we're in agreement about the opening act. She'll be so excited. I was there when she first saw you guys perform. I guess if I think about it, we found out about Tokio Hotel in very similar ways."

"How did you learn about us?"

She thought to herself. It was about maybe, nine months ago? Anyway I was organizing some of my dad's old things and I saw you playing Ready, Set, Go! In your music video."

"What was your first reaction?"

"I believe it was 'that singer wears more make-up than I do'"

He laughed. "I don't think you were ever the first to say that."

She smiled. "Well I saw the music video a couple of times and finally decided I'd do a little bit of research on you guys. I couldn't believe that you guys were German. You sounded so American to me."

"That was the goal." He felt so proud of himself.

"When I realized that you guys were signed under Universal I automatically called my grandfather and learned that you guys were managed under my uncle I was so happy. I was actually a fan of someone who was a client of my uncle."

"Paul was your uncle? That's amazing. Oh, I guess I shouldn't have said that. I feel sorry for your loss. Were the two of you close?"

"Yeah. About a year ago I was sent here to live with him."

"Why?"

Here face grew solemn. "I had to move here, I'm from North Carolina, because my mom and dad died of a car crash." She didn't say anything else.

"I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No," she shook her head. "You didn't know it's alright." She played with her glass of water and her eyes began to water.

He reached out and grabbed her hand. "It's ok Laurie. I'm sorry I ever brought up the subject."

Laurie pulled back her hand and wiped her eyes. "I'm at fault. I'm your manager, not you girlfriend. I shouldn't cry so easily in front of you. That's a good way to lose clients."

"Don't you dare think that you will lose us just because you cried. It's an upsetting subject and you should be able to let it out. You may be a manager, but you're a teenager first."

She sniffled. "Thanks. I guess I'm not used to having a client so close to my age. They're usually at least Gustav's age. Even Alexz.

"Trust me. You've proven yourself worthy enough for Tokio Hotel. You can't lose us."

Dinner came and they ate pretty peacefully. They arrived back at their hotel about an hour later. She stood in front of her door and looked down seeing a manila envelope tucked under her door.

"I guess I'll get to my room now." Bill said.

"Wait don't you want to come inside my place?" He smiled. "I got the forms they must have faxed it to the hotel. We can go over it and get it signed."

He lost his smile but still felt really good about coming inside. He looked inside and saw how much smaller her room was to his. "It's really, cozy." He commented.

"I try to save you money so I reserve one of the cheaper rooms for myself. The big guys always say to give it all to your client."

They looked over the documents and signed them.

"Now these mean nothing until Tom, Gustav, and Georg sign too." She looked at the clock on the wall. "God it's nearly eleven. I think you better go to sleep early. You have a video recording at four o'clock and you appear to be groggy even then." She smiled. "It will get you a lot of publicity online."

"That's great. I guess I'll be going now." He got up and headed for the door. "You know, you're a better manager than you give yourself credit." He shut the door behind him just as he finished the sentence.

Laurie sat there for a few minutes thinking about what he said.

She sat there in her bed reading a novel for a good hour in her pajamas. This time it consisted of cotton capris and an old t-shirt tied at the waist because of how hot her body was. She still wasn't comfortable with Europe summers.

She turned the page and the door knocked. She groaned as she got up and opened it. There stood Bill in his pajamas along with a small bag.

"Hey, Laurie. I wanted to know if it was ok if I stayed here. Tom just brought a new "friend" back and it can be pretty hard to sleep. I tried to go to Gustav's and Georg's room but they plan on staying the whole night up playing video games so I left after about twenty minutes."

"Oh, of course. Why else am I here? I'll go clear off the bed and I'll move my stuff to the couch."

Bill grabbed her by the shoulder as she turned around. "No, I don't want to disturb you too much. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I won't let you do that Bill. I'm here to make sure you are comfortable with this tour. I can't sacrifice that for my own whim."

He walked in and rested his bag on her table. "And I won't feel comfortable knowing that you left your bed just because Tom has another fling. Come on, you have a king bed, I think we can share and it won't be a problem."

She bit her lip. "Fine."


	5. Video Q&A

She turned off the shower head, put on her robe, and put the hair dryer on full blast. Laurie almost didn't hear the knocking on her door as she dried her hair. She walked out of her bathroom as Bill lifted his head from the bed. He knew he should get up soon but he just felt too lazy.

Laurie opened the door and saw Tom standing there. He had one arm propped on the side of the door as he tried to look relaxed. "Hey, Laurie." He was doing a horrible job.

Her teenaged side wanted to tell him to come back later, but her manager side knew that was a stupid move. "Do you need anything, Tom?"

He nodded. "Georg said that Bill told him about some documents we need to sign soon." He dropped his head inside the room and saw Bill tangled up in about half of the bed sheets as he moaned in an effort to push himself up.

"Hey what's Bill doing in there? Is there something going on between you two?" He gave a sly smile at the two.

"No!" Laurie shouted. "Of course not. Don't be silly." She turned around and grabbed the manila envelope. "You'll be needing this. But Tom, you may not want to sign yet. The document is in English and there are quite a few large words. I don't think you would understand. It took me and Bill a good while to get through it and it's my native tongue."

"We'll be fine." He opened the envelope and looked at the documents puzzled. "What are these about again?"

"The trailers and the four of you approving me as you temporary manager."

He licked his lips. "Now I don't know. You haven't been too humble to me."

"Lay off her Tom." Bill was towering over Laurie now. "Her rejecting you doesn't count as her being unhumble."

"It's cool man. I'll get these signed in a jiffy. And the recording's when?"

"Four."

"Got it. Catch you later."

She shut the door. "What else did you manage to tell them?"

"Well I left out the part about, you know. And I didn't tell them about Alexz. Must have slipped my mind the latter one."

They had recorded a whole four hours ago and now it was eight. The band was somewhat nervous as to what was going to come. They hated how they sounded trying to speak in English. The 

recording was a recorded web chat between the band and this strange teenaged boy. He constantly made different random jokes about their hair and him being Asian. After a while they even began to enjoy it.

They heard the ding of the e-mail and watched what he had come up with.

**A young boy sat in front of the camera with a large black wig and thick messy black eye shadow and introduced himself**

"**Hi I'm Ryan Higa and I'm here to talk about the big hit band from Japan, Tokio Hotel!"**

**A loud applause played. **

"_**Hello we are Tokio Hotel." The group said in unison. **_

_**Bill then spoke up. "But we aren't from Japan. We are from Germany."**_

"**But why then, are you called TOKIO Hotel?"**

"_**It's just because we love big cities and Tokio is our favorite**_**."**

"**So you don't speak any Japanese?"**

_**They all shook their heads.**_

"**I see."**

_**Tom pointed at the camera. "Um, why are you varing that?"**_

"**This? I'm Bill!" He shook his hair around. "Can't you tell?"**

_**The band laughed.**_

**Another boy came in wearing lose 'gangster' clothes along with a large cap and a ponytail braided. "Guess who I'm supposed to be?"**

_**Bill, Georg, and Gustav all shouted. "He looks just like you!"**_

**They boy then started to play around with his clothes as "I'm too sexy in my shirt" played in the background.**

_**The boys laughed very loudly.**_

**He sat down next to Ryan. "Now for a serious issue. You four are planning to come to America to tour soon isn't this right."**

"_**This is true." Bill stated. "Ve plan to come within the next few months."**_

**"Do you think you will come to Hawaii?" He looked into the camera with an eyebrow raised.**

__

_**Bill had a hard time keeping a straight face. He couldn't take Ryan seriously at all. "Uh, ve aren't sure zet. But ve hope to."**_

"**Now I've also heard that Bill has recently gone through some surgery. Are you okay now?"**

"_**Zes. I am perfectly ok."**_

"**You guys also plan for some major exposure in the music industry. Right?"**

_**Tom now pushed his head in front of Bill. "Yes, ve have 'Love is Dead' for Prom Night, 'Ready, Set, Go!' for Street Kings, and 'Break Away' for the upcoming X-Men Wolverine. The trailers will be out in a few days."**_

"**So tell me," Ryan scratched his chin. "What do you think of NigaHiga?"**

_**The band said nothing and looked confused. **_

**Ryan looked at him flatly. "I'M Nigahiga. You know, the number one comedian on YouTube?"**

_**They said nothing as crickets play in the background. **_

"**Anyway. I have a question for you. I know that you all constantly get rampaged by teenage girls all over Europe. Why do think that is?"**

"_**Probably because of their vonderful guitarist!" Tom commented. The band laughed at him but:**_

**Ryan stared out without reacting. Crickets played again.**

_**The band waited again.**_

"**Yeah. Doesn't feel so good, does it? Anyway, time is running low. Here is a video for all you watchers out there. Click to the link on my left to see it. Well, bye new German friends!"**

_**They waved at the camera. "Goodbuy."**_

**Ready, Set, Go! Then played. **

"That was certainly…" Gustav waited a second. "Interesting."

"I liked it." George said. "It'll get us a lot of coverage online."

"Yeah." Bill added, "I think that Laurie did a good job with this. It's major exposure on the internet. Plus people will be on the lookout for our new trailers."

"So you really think I did ok?" Laurie asked.

Bill nodded. "Of course."


	6. Interviews and Novels

The next day came by and the band played their first concert in months. Morning came and Gustav had bought the local paper. He skimmed through it to see if there was a review of the concert. He usually didn't care, but it had been so long he thought he might as well see what people thought. He found a short review and read it out loud. Only Laurie was really listening as the other three simply gave a casual groan every here and there.

_Tokio Hotel gave their first performance in months right here in Berlin. There's only one way to describe their performance last night. Phenomenal. _

_Many fans were scared of what might have happened to Bill's voice. Some time ago it was revealed that lead singer, Bill Kaulitz, had to undergo surgery to fix a cyst in his throat. This was his second appearance since the surgery, the first being an internet interview with popular YouTube star Ryan (NigaHiga)Higa. _

_"I'm really glad he was able to perform. Bill was just as amazing as ever." Fourteen year old Leah said. "Everyone I know is relieved."_

_Thought there was some trouble. Throughout the performance Bill constantly looked back. Nobody knew what he was looking at. Or who._

_The band was introduced by a young girl later revealed to be the band's new manager. Rumors are spreading that Bill may be romantically interested in her. But no matter what, single or take, Bill will continue to own the hearts of thousands of girls far and wide._

Tom got up with an annoyed face. "Come on. We weren't even mentioned. Bill, Bill, Bill. God, the whole thing was all about Bill and Laurie."

"Hey at least it's positive." Gustav commented. "The only negative thing was that Bill couldn't stay focused."

"Mmmph," Bill groaned. "If I sing the song right and don't fall down, I count that as being focused, damn it."

Laurie laughed. "I don't even have anything to do with the conversation, yet I seem to be the center of it."

Tom gave a sarcastic "hah" as he made himself some coffee.

"When do we get this bus on the road?" Gustav asked.

Laura grabbed the paper from him re-reading the article. "Later. Did you forget about the interview this afternoon? Very important."

"So Tokio Hotel is finally back?" The interviewer asked with a wide smile.

"Yes," Tom said. "We are back and ready to play!"

"So I have today's newspaper here with me." Bill tensed, he knew what she was going to talk about. "It says that Bill appeared distracted throughout yesterday's show. Rumors even indicate because of a young lady. Is this true?"

"I was distracted, but only because I was so nervous that my voice would suddenly crack. I haven't sung in such a long time. Guess I've become paranoid."

"So you are single?" Girls in the audience shrieked at this.

"Umm. Technically yes, but lately there is someone I've been eying."

"Ooohh. This could mean media frenzy."

He let out a small laugh. "Perhaps."

The interview continued with more basic questions. Bill's throat, the tour, etc, etc.

When the gang reached the bus they went straight for the road. "So who is she?" Laurie asked.

"Huh?" Was Bill's only reply.

"The girl. You said you were eying someone. There's nothing that will get the media going faster than a secret lover. Who is she?"

"Oh, nobody special. Just a silly crush. You know how it is." She nodded.

He felt so awkward. Too awkward for his own good. It seemed like only Lauren couldn't tell. Bill constantly stared at her as she typed on her computer. "Damn it," she sighed.

Bill was first to react. "What?"

"Internet. I officially lost it. God this makes my job so much harder than it has to be." She shut her laptop and rested her head on it. "I needed to contact Alexz about the paper work," Laurie mumbled through the top of her laptop.

"Who the hell is Alexz? Boyfriend perhaps?" Tom asked. His smile got Bill pissed.

She shook her head even though it was still on the laptop. "Yuur opeening ect."

"What did you say?"

She finally lifted her head off the warm metal. "I said she's your opening act when you guys go to America."

Georg smiled "We're going to get an opening act? Sweet." He continued to play his video games.

"I think the lack of internet's a good thing." Tom commented. Laurie raised an eyebrow. She took a moment to wonder what he was getting at. "You have been glued to that screen whenever you get the chance. It just not healthy."

"What the hell are you going at, Tom?" Bill asked through gritted teeth.

Tom stood across the table Lauren was at. "Ugh, Tom, I'm really not in the mood. I think it would be best if I just go read or something." She got up and went to her bed grabbing her novel from on top of her pillow. She turned back around and Tom immediately snatched the book away from her.

"Tooommm…" He looked at the cover carefully.

"Jurassic Park." He struggled with the author. "Mitch-ael Crich-tun?"

"Michael Crichton, dummy." She tried to take the book back but her raised it above his head, high. She had to face it; she was only 5'7 while he towered over her at 5'11. "Give me my book."

"I'll trade you."

She stopped trying to reach and gave up her will. "Trade me with what? What do you want?"

"It isn't something you can just hand over."

"Tom," she crossed her arms, "I'm not going to fuck you."

He put his free hand against his heart and gave a sarcastic: "Oh that hurt so much! All I want is a little kiss. She raised her eyebrow. "Just a little one, on the cheek. That's it."

She gave a sly smile. She leaned over and placed her hand on his shoulder. Lauren leaned over and placed her lips mere inches from his ear. She slowly lowered her hand down his arm (the one without the book) and whispered. "You know I have a better idea." He lowered the arm with her book as chills went down his back. "Would you like to know what it is?" He lowered his arm all the way.

"Uh-huh."

SNATCH

"I'm going to read my novel in peace." Lauren now had the book in her hand as Gustav, Georg, and Bill gave a bundle of "ooos" and further humiliated Tom.


	7. Alcohol

They arrived at the next city about six hours later. It was the middle of the night so they checked in quickly and quietly. This pattern continued for days. Days turned to weeks quicker than any of them had realized.

It was June 19, now a month had gone by since Tokio Hotel first met Laurie. They were in France now enjoying a night at the club. After what seemed like hours of torture, the band convinced Laurie to join them. She sat at a table taking small sips of water out of her bottle.

Her brown eyes followed the various members as they danced with the women of the club. Tom appeared the most popular and willing.

They only reason Laurie even stayed was to make sure none of them made too big of an idiot of themselves. She began to make some calls when Bill sat at the table.

"I'll call you back Cassie." She hung up her phone. "Yes?"

Bill gave her a smile. "Come on. You have to like to like dancing. Everyone does."

"Well I wouldn't call that dancing." She made a quick motion with her head to show Bill Tom dancing with a girl while groping her at the same time.

"Dance, cop' a feel, it's all the same to him. Here," He extended his hand. "Let's get you something to drink."

"But I al-"

"No. Something GOOD." He dragged her to the bar and ordered something. He poured some of the alcohol into a small cup. "Drink."

She took the cup hesitantly. Lauren observed the drink as if it were going to attack her. "It won't bite." She bit her lip as she quickly swallowed the drink. She gained a very uncomfortable look on her face.

"God. How do you keep drinking this stuff?"

He smiled wide. She already got a little giggly with the alcohol. He handed her a second and then she drank it.

He grabbed her arm and took her arm and the rest of her to the dance floor. She danced stiffly as he tried to smooth things out. But fun comes with horror.

She danced, hand in hand with Bill. "Oh my God." She moaned. She lost feeling in her legs as she collapsed on the ground.

"Laurie!" He picked her up.

"I- I'm okay. I just need something to prop myself on. I'll be okay."

"I'm taking you back."

"No. I'll take a taxi. You stay here."

"Waaay to dangerous. I'm taking you to the hotel. Now." He slung his arm around his neck as he led her away from the club.

He exited the building with dozens of paparazzi taking shots. Crap. He hauled a limo to them and put her in there. He brought himself into the vehicle and quickly shut the door.

"Go to the local Hilton, please." The driver nodded and began to drive away.

Laurie was sitting right next to Bill. She couldn't keep her eyes open and her head was feeling extremely light. She began to wobble her head until it completely collapsed onto Bill's lap and she fell asleep.

Bill was shocked. He had never seen her so quiet and helpless. He felt terrible. Just a few minutes ago she was perfectly fine. She probably had never had alcohol before, it was much too strong for her.

The limo had arrived at the hotel and Bill picked Lauren up bridal style. He lifted her to her room and laid her onto the bed. She groaned.

Bill refused to leave her alone as she slept. He sat in a chair and watched her. He eventually slept in the chair as he watched her sleep.

Bill woke up at about the same time that Laurie did.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"I- I gave you some beer yesterday and you collapsed."

"Oh, God. Who saw exactly us?"

"Just a couple of people." He lied.

The door knocked and Bill the person in. It was Gustav.

"Dude, you have to see this." He gave Bill a newspaper. The paper had a picture of Bill walking out of the club, head down, with Laurie under his arm. You couldn't see her face, but to Tokio Hotel, it was obvious.

The article talked about Bill leaving the club leaving with a mystery girl and how he seemed to se he was becoming more and more like his brother. Bill was frightened. Not for him, but for Laurie. She had put in so much effort to make sure she didn't spoil her or Bill's public image. Somehow he had managed to screw that up in twenty minutes.

"Shit." Bill muttered.

Laurie walked up tired to them. "What is it?" She took the newspaper and had a puzzled look on her face. "Crap. I guess I'm much too hung-over to go back to German. I can't remember squat."

Gustav and Bill weren't too sure what she said as she dropped the paper on the table. "What time is it?"

They mumbled around trying to be sure what she said. "Eleven thirty. Vhy?"

"Shit. I'm supposed to call Melissa in half an hour. Shit. Shit. Shit!"

"No." Bill grabbed her. "You are staying here."

"I'm sorry. I barely understand you right now. I think I'm going to take a quick nap."

She lied down on her bed as Gustav and Bill talked.

"What the hell happened last night?"

"Ugh. It's a long story. I gave her some beer and she knocked out almost immediately. I shouldn't have done it. I don't think she's ever had something to drink. Or at least not something so strong. God, I feel so guilty. It's all my fault."

"Bill. It's not your fault. None of us would have had known. Let's just hope that's as bad as the article get. If they learn that's Laurie and she's our manager, then we are officially screwed."

Bill slung his head back as he said, "This is my entire fault. She didn't want any of this."


	8. Revelations and Realizations

Laurie was freaking out. She needed to call, what seemed like, ten people. Plus, she needed to e-mail another fifteen. She hurried and got her PDA along with her Bluetooth. "Cassie." She heard the phone ringing and immediately started to apologize for how late she was.

Bill looked at her curiously. She was so frantic yet he could tell she was probably still hung-over. She finished the call and made another.

"Cory." She once again started to make notes on her PDA.

She clicked her Bluetooth and made a third call. "Tyler."

This was the first male name he had heard yet. Laurie placed her PDA on the glass table as she had a considerably long discussion with Tyler. He picked it up and scanned through her contact list.

Cassie Steele. Melissa McIntire. Tyler Kyte. Jake Epstein. Alexz Johnson. Cory Lee. The list went on and on. The only real celebrity he recognized was Lindsay Lohan. He though then that if she managed her, then maybe she wasn't the greatest manager.

She grabbed the PDA from his hand before he even got a second look. "God," she moaned. "I need to get online. Let's hope no photographers got a very good look at my face."

Lauren grabbed her laptop and immediately clicked the Internet Explorer button. She got onto the Google search engine and searched 'Tom Kaulitz party girl drunk'. She looked at various articles before she clicked the images button. She saw several pictures of Tom with her arm around his neck. Luckily, her head was bobbed down so much that all they got was pictures of her side and the top of her head.

"Ughhh. This is bad. Really, really bad."

"Why?" Tom asked. "Nobody caught a photo of your face. You're okay."

"No, I'm not. It's possible for people to see me later and put two and two together."

He made a quick laugh, "Laurie, people still think I'm gay. They can't put two and two together."

"Thanks." She smiled and gave him a fast hug.

He hugged her back and did it tightly. Laurie let go and grabbed a skirt and t-shirt. "I need to change out of these clothes. I'll see you later." She walked into the closet and Bill left for his own room.

Bill opened the door and Tom was cleaning and tuning his guitar. "Dude, what's with Laurie?"

"Have you seen the paper yet?"

"Yeah," he put his guitar down. "What exactly happened? Was she really drunk?"

"Strangely. She only had about two drinks and it didn't take long. The drink was pretty strong. Damn it. It was probably her first drink, we haven't had a whole lot of time to talk."

"So are we back on the road tonight? No delays?"

"Yeah," he took a seat. "God, she feels so guilty about it. She thinks that she's going to spoil all of our images."

"I've done worse in ten minutes than she could ever do in a month." Bill nodded but still looked upset. "Come on man. She'll be fine. She knows that anyone dealing with someone famous can end up doing something stupid. Especially when the famous people are us."

Laurie sat on a chair watching a movie on her IPod. She was so depressed as every single person in the bus tried to comfort her. She rejected all of them as she watched her movie and worked on some contracts.

"Laurie… you need to say something soon. Nobody made a big deal of the situation. All the articles were on places like the back page. You make it seem like someone will figure out the girl was you." Bill tried his best to comfort her.

"Ugghh… they might."

"They won't!"

She groaned in disbelief. Lauren dropped her head. "Mmmmphhh." She then left the main room.

"Okay, Bill, it's becoming way too obvious," Gustav said.

"What?"

"About you and her." Bill raised an eyebrow. "It's obvious you like her, a lot."

"That's just plain stupid," commented Tom. "He doesn't like Laurie. Do you?"

"Of course not." Bill buried his nose in his notebook pretending to write. "Why would you say that?"

"Perhaps because you can't keep your eyes off of her for more than two minutes? Come on, dinner in the first city, then the club. You are head over heels for her. You have to be an idiot to not be able to see it." He and Georg looked at Tom.

"Shut up," Tom gritted through his teeth.

"Weather or not I like her is none of your business."

"That's a yes." Gustav said quietly. He and Georg laughed at this. Bill grabbed a near by cushion and threw it at Gustav's head. "Ow!"

By the time that the band made it to their next stop, Paris, Lauren seemed to be out of her rut. It was twelve thirty and everyone was tired and they made it to their hotel.

Lauren was sitting in her room drying her hair after taking a shower. She wore a red bathrobe and a towel around her hair. The door knocked as she got up and opened it.

"God damn it." Bill stood in front of her room and carried a small bag while he was in his sweats and t-shirt.

"Yeah…" Bill sighed. "Tom brought home another girl."

"How the hell- we all came back toge- how- did he- oh… forget it, come on in." She led him into her small room. "Luckily the couch they gave me is a pull out couch. I'll move my stuff."

"No, I'll go to the couch. You stay on the bed."

"Bill…"

"No buts about it. You are staying on the bed."

She groaned. "Fine. Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm fine." He sat down on the couch. "Hey, Lauren?"

She perked up her head as he caught her attention and grabbed a diet coke. "Yeah?"

"You know how Tom is constantly flirting with you."

"Mmm-hmmm." She opened her can of soda and drank it.

"Are you at all interested in him?"

She began to choke on her soda. "Ugh! What?"

"I mean, the other day with your book, you seemed pretty happy doing what you did with him."

She took a seat next to him. "Honestly, I can't answer. I've made a rule that I will try my best to stay out of relationships with my clients."

"But if you weren't his manager?"

Lauren took a deep sigh. "I don't know really. He can flirt very well, but I think he's a bit too much of a player for me. I want to be in a relationship with someone who cares about me. Tom's 99 sex obsessed." She raised her eyebrow. "Want to know a secret?"

He nodded.

"I'm a virgin."

His eyes grew wide. This girl has access to just about any celebrity she wants and she's a virgin? That's something to really think about.

"And I absolutely do not want to lose my virginity to him. Whenever I do lose my virginity, I want it to be to a guy who is mature, nice, and has fucked less than twenty five girls." She smiled at the old Tom myth.

Bill smiled. He knew that Lauren was a classy girl, but he had no idea.


	9. Really?

"…and I'm out of soda already." Laurie got up and grabbed another can. "Now I'm going to finish some contracts. Go ahead and go to sleep if you want, or whatever. Don't let me keep you up."

He nodded. Bill pulled out the bed from his couch and pulled come covers over it. He spent about twenty minutes listening to his mp3 player and watched her make cross outs and other markings from across the room. He eventually noticed her struggling and squinting her eyes.

"Laurie, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh I just don't have my contacts, I'm near sighted." She picked up her soda and drank it.

He looked at her again as she continued to make marks. "God, something tastes weird with this coke. Guess it's just different with each country."

Bill stood up and looked at her soda. He picked it up and looked at the label. "Lauren, this isn't coke. I think it's a French beer."

"Stop messing around with me." Here came the giggliness.

She took the can away from him and looked closely. "Nope. You aren't kidding." She began to laugh.

Bill was praying that she didn't get weak like she did when she was in the club. Soon she sat down and giggled again. "You know," she said, "I heard what you said."

"What?"

"In the bus. I hear you, Gustav, Georg, and Tom talking about me. Is it true?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard you." She put down the beer. "I know for a fact that you and the others were talking about me. Now tell me, is it true? Give me a straight answer."

"Okay, you've been drinking for a bout twenty minutes and you are as drunk as it take me in four hours. You have to go to sleep. Now."

"You're avoiding the question."

He led her to the bed. "Yes I am. And you are probably not going to remember this in the morning."

"Whatever."

He rolled his eyes at her and pulled the covers over her as she lied down.

Laurie woke up and looked at the clock. Eleven forty seven. Thank God that they had nothing to do that day. She saw Bill sleeping on the couch-bed, hair in a mess.

She only then realized that she was still wearing her red bathrobe. She grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and changed. She got ready to leave the room but left him a note.

Bill woke up about twenty minutes later and realized that Laurie wasn't there. He scratched his head as he found her post-it note.

_Bill,_

_Went out to go shopping. You have my cell phone number if you need me. I just needed some air to calm me down. Sorry I was going on so strongly about what I heard yesterday. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. Come meet me if you want to._

_Laurie_

He then quickly changed down and hauled a cab. When he got in the cab he simply asked. "Shopping center."

Bill didn't want for Laurie to know he was on his way. When he got to the shopping center he was astounded. The place was huge so he simply looked around in stores where he figured she would be.

He pulled his hoodie up and placed his sunglasses over his face in an effort to make sure that no young girls recognized. He first glanced into a small boutique filled with high fashion clothes. He eventually realized that he would never simply find her that way, he asked a few people.

A small handful of people recognized her and said that she ate dinner at the local café. He went to the café and asked if anyone saw her, they all claimed that she had just left in the direction of the local fashion store. He walked into the store and instantly saw her.

He watched her as she put on several different dresses. She only ended buying one, a fairly cheap one at that too.

Laurie left the store, bought a bottle of water, and sat down at a small table. Bill snuck behind her, lowered his head to right behind her ear and:

"Hello."

She jumped and spit out her water. "BI-" She shut up. It was a horrible idea to make Bill the center of a scene.

"What are you doing? You can't go scaring me like that!"

Bill sat down on the chair right across the small table. "But it's way to fun."

"So you obviously want to talk about something if you're willing to risk giving me a heart attack." She took a sip of water. "So…"

"Well, we obviously have something we need to talk about."

"Then it wasn't just Gustav being stupid."

"Right. I know there's never going to be anything between us. You're the manager, I'm the client. I'm sorry I'm putting you in the spotlight."

"Not your fault. Maybe if I wore different clothes-"

He shook his head. "No, that wasn't the thing. I was awestricken the first day I saw you. I really knew I liked you when I saw how smart you were, and how tricky you were with what you did to Tom." She laughed remembering that day. "I don't know. No matter what I try, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Holy crap, why is life so difficult?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sorry. I don't know what to say. To be honest I do kind of like you. But, our manager-client relationship. If f the media ever finds out…"

"Is that what you're worried about?" He moved his chair over to sit right next to her. "You saw what happened last time, nobody noticed." She began to cry as he hugged her. "Nobody has to know. Please. Can't you try this at least once?" He washed her tears softly as she nodded very slowly and smiled.

"Really?" he asked. He hugged her tighter. "Thank you, Laurie. Thank you."


	10. Secrets

The band left that night to another big city in France. Everything in the bus appeared the same as it had always been. But instead of Bill constantly just staring at Laurie, she would look back.

The drive was about four hours and during the time, Bill would quietly flirt with Laurie. After about the first hour Tom began to suspect something. He got up and dragged Bill to the back of the bus to talk to him.

Laurie looked at Gustav and Georg in curiosity. "Probably a twin thing," Georg said. Laurie just shrugged it off and continued to type on her computer.

Tom let go of Bill. "Okay, what's going on, you've been flirting with Laurie all day."

"Dude, it's been an hour-"

"Not the point." Bill saw how serious Tom was. "Is there anything going on between you two?"

Bill wanted to say yes, but he promised to keep their relationship a secret. But if he were to say no, then Tom would continue to go after her.

"No, like I said the other day. There's nothing between us. But I think you should know that there's no way you're going to get to her."

"Why would you say that?"

He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he told Tom about her secret, then he'd have betrayed her trust. If he didn't, then:

"No reason. Just forget about it." He was a coward. He couldn't think of anything else to say. Tom just left back into the main room.

Bill left the room with an upset look on his face. Laurie watched him as he quietly sat down in a chair.

"Bi-"

Tom sat down right next to Laurie. "Hi, Tom."

"Hey, Laurie. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight."

She looked at the clock on her computer. "It's going to be about two in the morning by the time we get there."

"Yeah. Of course."

Laurie continued to type on her computer.

"What the hell are you typing all day?"

"I'm working on the contract for your tour in America. I need to make sure Alexz is alright with the schedule."

"Who exactly is Alexz anyway?"

She finished a little more typing when she pulled up a screen and turned it for the guys to all see.

**A teenage girl with wavy red hair stood on a stage in a long red dress and began to sing with a gloomy look on her face.**

"**You pretend you're high**

**You pretend you're bored**

**You pretend you're anything**

**Just to be adored**

**And what you need"**

**She stopped the music and told the band to switch songs and began to sing again.**

"**Late at night hear the song spinning in my head**

**Heaven knows I can't sleep at all**

**I'm thinkin 'bout all my stuff missing my own bed**

**And all my friends but it's too late to call**

**Hanging out all day at the Holiday Inn**

**Waitin's such a drag until the band kicks in**

**I don't know where the next road goes but I feel the wheels rolling down" **

**A man then walked up to the music controls and pulled out several plugs. **

Gustav looked probably the most astounded. "That's going to be our opening act?"

"Well not the song. This is a clip from her television show, so it's not her music. But she does have a few songs of her own. Listen to this." She turned the laptop back around and clicked a few buttons.

**And your running back running back. **

**While your off track **

**looking for a hope,**

**and for house to call your own. **

**You need a phone you feel all alone.**

**You don't know where to stop while your falling apart.**

**You need someone to hold **

**your hands are cold**

**You feel a little older.**

**You need a shoulder.**

**Oooo noo**

**But you're not alone.**

Laurie pressed another button and the music stopped.

"She's pretty amazing." Tom commented.

"Right. Now I need to get this done soon or you guys will never make it to America. Understand?"

He nodded. "Got it," and got up.

Laurie then kept typing and gave Bill a sly smile that said, 'I actually have plenty of time'.

They made it to Marseille and they all went from bus, to limo. Very standard. Well, until Laurie received a very peculiar phone call.

"Hello? Hello, Jordan. No, I scheduled it about an hour ago. Yes, I understand. No, it's not in the budget. Canceled? It took my three weeks to schedule that photo shoot. I don't care, I just left Paris. I- I'm in Marseille now. With the band, who else? A week?! No, I can't do it, we're leaving the country in about three days. The UK. I can't do the shoot. Fine, it's her shoot. Fine, I'll make the arrangements." She hung up the phone. "God damn it!"

"What is it?" Bill asked. "What's wrong?"

"Client of mine, Cassie, wants to do a photo shoot in Paris. She wants an authentic French theme. God these little divas. I'm going to have to leave the bus for a few days."

"What?" Tom asked. "You can't leave. Our schedule is packed."

"You'll be fine. I'll print out your schedule for you and come back after. I'll probably be gone for a week at most."

"A week? We're going to be in the UK. We can't last a week without a manager"

"You won't be without a manager. I'll be there by phone if you need me."

"When are you leaving?"

"Two days. I'll be there for your next show. But, after that. I'm sorry."

The limo stopped and stood in front of a hotel and the whole team entered the building. "Umm, Bill? We need to go to my room to work on your English, okay?" He smiled an nodded.

"Of course."

Bill and Laurie laughed hard.

"Four weeks? You're kidding."

She shook her head. "No. When I was in French in middle school it took us FOUR weeks for the entire class learn the stupid alphabet. I knew it after I said it about three times. But everyone else in my class was so stupid. They used to make fun of me. They said I spend too much time studying, was going to live in my entire life in a cubicle. Hah."

"Yeah. Most of them have probably dropped out of high school huh?"

She nodded. "Yup." She looked at the clock. "Oh my God. It's four in the morning. You should get back to your room."

"No. We just became a we, and you're leaving soon. I'm spending my time with you."

"You're going to sleep." She got up from her chair and forced Bill up. "You have an interview at two and then a concert. You need sleep."

They got to the door and she opened it. "Remember, nobody knows any of this. Got it?"

He nodded. "Goodnight, Bill."

She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek."You are way too tall for me." She lead him out of the door and then closed it.


	11. Gone Again

She had been gone for six days. Bill was longing for her to be back, he knew she was coming soon but she refused to tell him when exactly she was coming back.

"Laurie… aren't you ever going to give me a straight answer?"

"Maybe."

He groaned, "I hate it when you do that." He despised knowing the only way he could talk to her was via cellular phone. "Will you just tell me when you're getting on the plane?"

She didn't answer.

"Laurie? Laurie?" he heard the dial tone. "Crap."

"About four hours ago," a whisper told him from behind his head.

He jumped and saw her standing there with a devilish grin. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Revenge."

Bill despised her evil ways. "That is way too annoying."

"Now you know how I feel." She grabbed onto his shirt, "now sit down, it's impossible for me to kiss you when you're all the way up there!"

She dragged him down onto his bed and kissed him fiercely. He soon got into it and placed his arms around her. She backed herself up and bit her lip.

"God I missed you." Laurie brought him into another kiss. "I'll never forget our first kiss."

The door slowly opened and they jumped apart, trying to look casual. Georg was there.

"Hey, Laurie." He turned to Bill. "Sound check is in about an hour; get down to the parking lot and fifteen."

Georg left and Bill and Laurie couldn't help but laugh extremely loudly.

She was being called out. AGAIN!

Laurie had been back for maybe a month when she received a devastating phone call.

"Yes, this is her. Uh-huh. When? Oh my god. I don't think I can I'm sorry. I understand that but-. Ok, if I must. Alright you contact me with details. Alright. Bye."

Her eyes began to water. "Oh my god."

Bill got up from his side of the bus. "Wh… what's wrong?"

"My grandpa. He just died."

"It's going to be okay-"

"No, it's not. Do you know who he was? His name was James Collins."

"J-J-James Collins?! He's the owner of Universal Music!"

She nodded. "I have to go to California. I'm apparently a large possessor of his will."

"What did you get?" Tom asked. Gustav hit him in the back of the head for his insensitivity.

"I got fifty-four percent the Universal Music shares." She stared blankly, trying to take in the information. She didn't know what she was going to do with that.

"Are you kidding?" Bill sat down and hugged her.

Laurie shook her head. "I'm going to California to talk about lawyers. I'm only sixteen so I am not legally obliged to own the stocks until next August. Fifty-four percent. I own Universal Music. Oh my god."

"When are you leaving?"

She cleared her tears. "Tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? You can't leave so quickly."

She shook her head. "I have to. You guys are full scheduled. You'll be fine. When I get back, we'll start talking about America."

"How long will you be gone? Another week?"

"No. A month."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "A month? We can't go alone for a month!" Gustav shouted. "What the hell are we supposed to do for a month without you?"

She began to cry louder. "Gustav!" Bill shouted. "It's already hard on her. She doesn't need you to make things worse."

They did their regular concert sound check and Bill went back to get a bottle of water. He saw Laurie sitting there making notes on her PDA.

"Laurie? Are you okay?" She made a solemn nod. "Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head.

"Laurie, I know this must be hard on you. Everyone seeming to go at once, it must be bad." She didn't react. "What time is the plane leaving?"

"Three."

"AM? That means you have to leave for the airplane at about one. It's about nine now."

She nodded.

"Four hours. And the concert is in half an hour, lasts two…We'll have about one hour to be together."

Nod.

"I'm sorry," she said. Laurie then got up and walked away.

The concert was over and Bill went back backstage to find Laurie but he couldn't find her. He went back to the bus and saw her packing her things.

"Laurie, it'll be okay. I know that it's hard for you. Please, it's best if you talk to someone." She began to break down and cry.

"Laurie, please, just relax." He held her tightly. "Please. It's okay. Everything will be okay." He checked his watch. "Midnight. I guess we should maybe go get something to eat." She shook her head quietly as she grabbed her suitcases and left the bus.

"Laurie please." He followed her out the bus. "Just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Bill. I'm leaving in about half an hour. I'll be back next month. End of story." She hauled a taxi. "I'll e-mail all the information." Laurie then placed her stuff in the taxi and got in. "Bye." The taxi left leaving Bill alone again. One month had passed since she had left and came back. But that time she was only gone for a week and was simply in a neighboring country. But now, now she was going to be on the other side of the world. She would be for a month. He didn't have a clue what he was going to do.

"Dude, forget about her." Georg said cleaning his bass. "She'll be back in a few days. What's the big deal anyway? She's just our manager." He raised an eyebrow. "Isn't she?"

"What?" Bill forgot what was going on. "Right, just our manager." He continued to write in his notebook.

"Hey I have an idea," Tom said. "Tonight when we go to Madrid we immediately hit the clubs. I'm finding you a girl."

Bill sat nervous. "Girl?"

"Yeah, you haven't been with one for, how long has it been… three months?"

"I don't know-"

"Come one. What have you got to lose?"


	12. In the US

Tom's choice of women could be summed up in one single word. Unoriginal. Tom had picked out two young Spanish girls wearing very revealing crop tops and low rise jeans. On the way back to the hotel Tom's girl, Isabella, and him were making out and fondling each other. Bill on the other hand, was very awkward with his guest, Nina.

They were back at their hotel as Tom and Isabella continued to make out while he led Bill and Nina to their own room and gave him a devilish grin.

Bill waited until he was sure that Tom and Isabella were in their room. He was uncomfortable as she quickly swiped of her shirt and placed his hands at her waste.

This was it, Bill thought. "I'm sorry, Nina, but I can't."

No good, she didn't have a clue what he was saying and continued to kiss him for another few seconds until:

"Bill! I'm back ear-"

It was Laurie. She stood there, at the door, in a blue halter dress and suitcases in hand. Her face was solemn as she saw what he and Nina were doing.

"Umm. Yeah, I'm back early. I guess I'll go stay in Gustav and Georg's room tonight." She walked away quickly hiding her sorrow.

"Laurie! Shit!" Bill leapt away from Nina and chased Laurie down the hall. "Please!" He followed her as she ran into the room that she suspected to be Gustav and Georg's. She quickly opened the door and only looked at the two long enough to see it was them abandoned her suitcases at the entrance, and hid in the bathroom.

Georg and Gustav didn't have a clue what was going on. When Bill ran into their room he instantly checked the bathroom. It was locked.

He knocked on the door. Pounding hard he screamed, "Laurie! Laurie! Open up! We need to talk! Laurie!"

She didn't want to talk. She wanted to keep herself locked up in that small bathroom and never come out. She cried loudly.

"Laurie, please…"

"Go away! Just go!"

"Jus-"

"GO!"

He gave up and left Georg and Gustav's hotel room. Laurie came back out about ten minutes later as she cleaned the make-up from her face.

"I'm sorry guys. I'll be gone in a second."

Gustav got up. "Laurie, are you okay?"

She hesitantly nodded. "Yeah… fine. I'm going to finish some last minute calls. Tell Tom and Bill to see me at the bus at about ten tomorrow. Thanks."

She left quickly and ran down the stairs with her stuff.

The next morning, at ten, Tokio Hotel met up with Laurie. She stood there with all her bags, a taxi, and a tall bald man.

"Laurie, what's going on?" Bill asked.

"I'm going back to the states."

"What?!" the entire band screamed.

"I'm taking up an offer to go on the road with one of my other clients."

Bill walked right up to her. "You can't go on tour with somebody else. You're our manager!"

She shook her head. "Not anymore. The contract clearly states that if anyone of the signers wishes to back out of the contract within one hundred days of the final person signing, they may. That means you guys are getting a new manager."

"Hello my name is Robert."

"He doesn't even speak German?" Tom questioned. He grunted in frustration.

"I'm sorry I can't stay here anymore. It's too tiring."

"Laurie I'm sorry for last night-"

She cut him off, "it's too late. I've been pushed over the edge. I'm going to go somewhere where I can't get hurt. I'm sorry. I'll see you guys sometime."

Laurie put her stuff into the taxi and drove off without even glancing back at them.

After that day Bill didn't seem to care what was going on. He signed just about anything given to him, and sang just about any song he was told to.

Another few weeks went by and it was finally there. Their first tour of the US. He didn't care though. He felt so damn guilty about what he did. He wanted to find her, but he couldn't think of a way to do it. He just gave up.

They stood behind stage awaiting the beginning of their concert. They were also going to meet their opening act for the first time.

A young woman, maybe about twenty, stood there in a classy white tank top and jeans. She fluffed her short blonde hair messily.

(Note: From this point on they are speaking in English and an underline means German)

"Hi my name is Alexz."

Bill stood there mesmerized. She looked so different, but then he began to think.

"Your agent, she is Laurie right?"

Alexz smiled. "Yeah, and you're Bill, Tom, Georg, and-"

They looked at each other, Gustav and Alexz. They saw each other in their eyes and couldn't help but feel warmth.

"Gustav." He finished.

"Yeah, Gustav, of course."

"Alexz, you're on in about twenty minutes." The voice was familiar to all of them.

"Laurie!" Bill shouted. "You're here!"

She gave him a stern look but said nothing. "Alexz, your eyeliner's running a bit. Maybe you should go back into the make-up room and fix it."

"Sure. I'll see you soon." Alexz left, but not before giving Gustav a thick smile.

"Bill, we're in the US now, I'm speaking English, no German. Now keep this professional. I'm no longer your manager. Understand. There is nothing." She kept her voice low, seeing that this was none of the other guys business.

"Laurie, please-"

"No. I said once. One chance. This is what I get for one; I'm not risking a second time."

Bill sat down as Laurie left the room. He began to really think about her contract and the others. He remembered all he could about them, he got an idea.

"I'm going to make her talk to me. I know I will. Come on guys, we have a show to do. We need to get ready."


	13. Leaving, is it Right?

Bill found his way to get to Laure. For the first five shows he didn't play the songs scheduled. This wouldn't seem much like a big deal to anyone who didn't read the contract, but to someone who did…

"Oh my god!" This was day five and Laurie was getting pissed, "you know perfectly well that well that you're supposed to end with Love is Dead. The people from Prom Night are going to kill us if we don't. It was in the stupid contract. What the hell are you thinking!"

"I know it vas in the contract."

"You knew? Then why are you doing this. You could get us sued!"

Bill had a hard time trying to understand all of what she was saying. "Vat?"

"God damn. If you knew what was in the contract, then why did you do it?"

"I needed you to talk to me. This was the only way that I could get you to be alone."

"What?" she smacked him with a rolled up magazine on the top of his head.

"Ow!"

"You nearly ruined my career to talk to me. You asshole!"

"Please."

"No. Leave me the hell alone. If you really cared about me, then you wouldn't ruin my career."

She stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Alexz went back in confused.

"What's her problem?"

"I don't know."

"God she's been having it tough. Her parents' death, her uncle, grandpa, boyfriend cheating on her," he realized Laurie never told Alexz who he was, "the diagnosis-"

"Diagnosis? Vat does that mean?"

"She never told you guys. She was diagnosed with clinical depression after her grandfather died. When she found out that her European boyfriend dude was cheating, then she almost lost it. She nearly killed herself, Laurie's really tough."

Depression? Suicide? Bill thought. Oh my God.

"Now do you know where that Gustav guy is?"

"Ja, he's getting something to drink."

"Thanks, Auf Wiedersehen!"

"Yeah."

She left him alone with his thoughts. He grew scared. Bill realized that after what she had gone through there was a chance that she'd do something dangerous.

He ran out the door and searched for her. He eventually saw Tom drinking a Coke and walking casually down the hall.

(Back to English meaning underline!)

"Tom! Where is Laurie?"

"She just caught a cab. I think she went to the Hampton, you know how she likes to sleep early. Why?"

Bill didn't answer and just ran by him. He made his way past the hundreds of screaming girls. It seemed impossible. They grabbed onto everything they could, hair, clothes, everything.

He grabbed a taxi and told it to get to the Hampton. The taxi moved as fast as it could. Bill ran out the taxi throwing some money as he did so.

The doors seemed like a chore in his frantic mind. He ran up to the receptionist and asked for Laurie. It seemed like ages until she managed to pull up Laurie's information. He ran to the room, 286b.

He banged on the door hard. "Laurie? Laurie open up!"

She opened the door angrily. "What the hell do you want?"

Bill made his way into the room. It was messy, clothes on the floor, towels hanging from the bedpost, and then he saw something fairly shocking.

"Vat is this?" he tried to speak his best English. He grabbed a bottle half filled with pills, the other half seemed to be on table spread out.

"Are you on drugs?"He just gave up the English act.

"What? Drugs? Do you think I'm that stupid? That I was that pathetic?"

"N-n-no. Alexz told me about you depression-"

"Is that why you came here?" she grabbed the pills from his hand. "I need these pills. They're FOR my stupid depression. They put me on them last week. After we argued I came back and made a bit of a mess. What did you think I was going to… to kill myself?"

"I don't know."

"I do. You think you hurt me enough to make me want to kill myself?"

"No…"

"Well you did."

She walked over to the balcony and opened the door.

"La-"

"No. I can't take it anymore. Just leave me alone. I need some air."

"I'm not leaving." He followed her out onto the balcony. She gripped onto the edge and began to breathe heavily. "Please can't you talk to me? Let me explain. I wasn't going to sleep with her."

"Yeah, because I found out."

"No. Tom thought that if I didn't go out girl hunting with him, well then he'd know about us."

"So?"

"So? You said you wanted us to be a secret."

"From the world. Not the band. I thought it was obvious that the guys knew. I flirted right in front of them. The band would always be there, you'd have to be pretty stupid to try to keep it a secret. I didn't want the press to know stupid!"

"Laurie, what's going on?" Her grip tightened onto the rail.

"I- I can't breathe. Oh my-" she began to hyperventilate.

Bill began to panic. "911, 911." He searched frantically for a phone as he dragged her into the bedroom. She immediately began to calm, but still she couldn't breathe easily. He grabbed the phone and called.

They were outside, everybody, and watched Laurie being pulled into the ambulance. "Only two can go with her," the man said.

"I will," Bill said.

Alexz raised her hand to volunteer. "Me too."

They pulled themselves into the van. Laurie lied there unconscious and Bill and Alexz had a moment to talk.

(Underline now means German again ;) )

"Ve vere just talking on the balcony and she began to breathe really heavy."

"Balcony?!" Alexz exclaimed. "She has an extreme case of acrophobia!"

Bill didn't know what that meant as he brought his face into a confused expression.

"She's afraid of height smartass!"

"Oh my god."

"Did you take her out there?"

He shook his head. "I only followed."

"Why would she go out there on her own choice?"

Bill knew why. He stared at Laurie as she laid there, not making a move.


	14. End

**Hit band Tokio Hotel and opening act Alexz Johnson started their tour of America just about two weeks ago and already there's a scandal on the loose. Their manager, Laurie Collins, seemed to have been sent to the hospital for unknown reasons.**

**Laurie Collins is the granddaughter of James Collins, the main owner of Universal music. She is also the sole heir and will receive the fifty-four percent of the company in exactly one year starting tomorrow on her eighteenth birthday. Rumors are that she was in a relationship with lead singer of Tokio Hotel, Bill Kaulitz. Somehow they had been able to keep their relationship a secret. Though, some believe that the old photograph of Bill and another girl at a bar a few months ago may have been a picture of a drunken Laurie.**

**But all is legal. In Germany at 16, it is legal for someone to drink distilled alcohol. But what is going on tonight? According to anonymous sources Laurie quit her job as manager of Tokio Hotel due to personal reasons and went on tour with another client, Alexz Johnson. That didn't help.**

**Since Alexz is the opening act of Tokio Hotel Laurie still continued to see Bill on a regular basis but got into an argument concerning his choice of songs. **

**For now, we don't know what happened. All we do know is that Bill and Laurie had an argument within her hotel room and she came out unconscious. Could Bill be at fault? No legal charges have been made, so we can't say what is going on exactly.**

**For some side information on another topic now. Drummer ****Gustav Schäfer and opening act Alexz Johnson have been rumored to be dating. picture of Gustav and Alexz laughing at a party Is any of this true? We don't know yet, but time should tell.**

Tom turned off the TV. "How the hell does he know all of this?" he shouted nearly throwing the remote at it. Tom, Bill, Gustav, Georg, Alexz, and Robert waited sitting on chairs in the hospital waiting room. Well Robert wasn't. He was making calls on his cell phone and didn't seem to be at all concerned with the situation.

Alexz started to cry when she realized that Laurie may have tried to kill herself. Gustav sat next to her and attempted to comfort her.

Bill sat shakily and shook his legs in angst. A tall bulky nurse came out.

"Are you the party for Laurie Collins?"

"Yes. Is she okay?" Bill asked

"Fine she just woke up-"

Bill got up instantly and pushed his way into Laurie's room.

Tom chased him. "Bill, wait up." The entire group chased.

Laurie sat up in her room watching E! Entertainment and heard the latest gossip on them. She was astounded at how accurate they were. Bill panted from the run there. She didn't say a thing.

"Laurie. Please just listen to me." She turned her head and waited. "I don't know what you were going to do on the balcony."

"I needed a breath of fresh air. When you followed me, well the balcony was so small I was scared that I could have fallen off. I guess I had a panic attack. I'm fine now."

"But we aren't." He gave her a look of concern. "Laurie, I can't just ignore you and pretend none of this ever happened. I need to know that you at least forgive me."

She didn't say anything about it. "Just go for now. Tell Alexz just to go on, I'll still be able to manage her."

Bill knew he had lost the argument. He left the room and ran his fingers through his hair. Alexz walked up to him and asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, but she's very angry." He felt a rush of emotions sweep over him. Sadness for Laurie, fear of their future, and anger to the news channel.

The news channel? He thought to himself what the man said. _One year from tomorrow… _

"Oh my god. What's today's date?"

Georg thought to himself. "Um, I think it's the second. Why?"

"Great," Bill exclaimed sarcastically. "All this a day before her goddamned birthday."

Alexz looked at Bill in confusion. "What?"

"Tomorrow is Laurie's 17th birthday."

"Oh… that's really sad."

The nurse gave Bill a dirty look and said, "Ok, you can all go in now."

Bill didn't follow the gang as they walked in. Tom grabbed him by his wrist and pulled. "Come on…" Bill eventually followed hesitantly.

Alexz sat down on a chair next to Laurie as Laurie propped herself up on the bed. "Laurie, are you okay?" Alexz's smile made Laurie feel a little better.

"Fine, Alexz you don't have to be here. I'm supposed to take care of you, you're my client."

"Yeah, but after a while I really saw you as a little sister. Trust me; I have eight siblings I know what that's like."

"So, you and Gustav…" she pointed her finger back and forth.

"Oh, uh, I don-"

She smiled gladly. "Don't worry about it."

Tom rested his hands in his pockets. "Laurie, do you need something do eat or drink?" He felt really awkward.

"No, thank you." She looked at Bill nervously. Laurie didn't want to seem like a jerk and tell him to go away. "Hello."

"Hi."

"Ok, this is too awkward. I think it's best if we leave you two alone, you really need a moment alone to yourselves." Tom said. Georg, Tom, left and Gustav brought Alexz out because she couldn't understand Tom. Bill tried to turn around and tried to leave but Georg just turned him around and made him stay there.

"Great."

"Laurie, I really am sorry."

"I know, Bill. I forgive you."

"Really? Laurie, I won't ask you to give us another chance. But I want you to consider the band. You don't have to go on tou-"

"Bill. You're babbling."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I thought it was kind of cute."

He smiled gently.

"I'll take you up on the offer. Bill, I don't know if there could ever be anything between us again. But, I will be your manager for another year. Ok?"


	15. Epilogue

One year had gone by and Tokio Hotel was preparing to come back to America to make some promotions their new CD. Bill and Laurie barely spoke and only communicated when the subject was the band, tour, or CD.

They were in a limo on their way to a party in Manhattan. Two weeks ago Gustav received an invite for all four of them to go, it was from Alexz and he was so happy. Gustav didn't even know what kind of party it was, but he didn't care.

They entered a building where the entrance was filled with screaming fans. They saw tons of stars enter the building like Rihanna, Lindsay Lohan, 50 Cent, Fergie, Eminem, the list when on and on. They had never seen so many celebrities in one place and in real life.

The band got out of the limo and quickly made their way into the building. The music was loud and the decorations were extravagant. They looked onstage as dancers soon were cleared off of the stage. Alexz then walked up on stage as Gustav clapped in approval.

(Underline means German)

"Is everyone having a good time?" The crowed screamed. "Great! Well right now the birthday girl would like for you to give it up to some of our closest friends, the cast of the hit show, Degrassi: The Next Generation!"

Several people walked onto the stage. "Give it up to these great people. Seven wonderful seasons!"

"In about an hour we'd like to bring a special group onstage to play some of their songs. But for now here is the works of upcoming artist and actress Cassie Steele with her song Rock Star Beau!"

A young girl with shoulder length straight black hair walked up to the stage and began to sing.

Bill stood in the crowd. "Did she say birthday girl?!" he shouted over the loud background.

"I think so," Tom replied. "Why?"

A tall muscular man walked up to the band. "You guys, follow me."

The man scared them but they were more afraid if they didn't go. He led them to the backstage where they met with Alexz and some of the people from the stage.

"A-A-Alexz." Gustav stuttered.

"Hi," She said. "Oh, these are some of my friends. Shanae, Melissa, Jake, Daniel, Stacey, Sarah, Miriam, Deanna, Charlotte, Cory, Mike, Tyler, Dalmar, and Shane."

"Pretty damn long list of friends." Georg said.

All of those people had been onstage except for Cory and Tyler.

"Alexz, did you say that this was a birthday party?"

Alexz nodded. "Yeah. Didn't she tell you about it?"

"You mean…"

"Hi, Bill."

It was Laurie. She stood there with a long red dress and her hair now on long soft curls.

"Hey, Laurie."

Bill pushed himself to Laurie as the rest of them conversed between themselves.

"How long has it been?"

"One year. Wow."

"Yeah. Bill I really want to apologize. I was going through a lot last year and I couldn't focus very well. When you and I became a thing and I saw you with that Spanish girl I couldn't contain myself. You kept trying to help me but I just panicked an-"

Bill smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. "Laurie…"

"Yes?"

"You're babbling." He kissed long and passionately. The only reason he stopped was for air. Her face read only one thing. Shock

"I'm sorry was I not supposed t-"

He was stopped by the pressure of her on his lips. "God I missed you." She hugged him and rested her head on his chest. She felt pressure build to her eyes as they began to soak. "I missed you so much. I'm sorry."

"Shh. Don't worry. Let's go back to the group." He rested his arm around her waist as they went back to their friends. Tom was flirting with a group of girls as Georg just seemed to be going after Cory.

"Where's Alexz and Gus- oh my god!" She saw the two making out in the corner of the room. When Alexz opened her eyes she immediately saw Laurie and Bill.

"Laurie!"

"Don't worry about it. Seriously." She laughed and saw Tom with his arm around Shanae's shoulder.

"Oooh, the lucky lady is Shanae tonight." Shanae giggled at this.

"Yes she has fallen for the Tom charm," Tom said proudly.

"Tom," Bill said. "She can't understand a word you say."

"Yeah she can, a little bit…"

Shanae grew curious of what was going on but Laurie let her know that nothing was going on.

"So," Bill turned to Laurie. "Today's your eighteenth birthday. That means that you own…"

"Fifty-four percent of the company." She gave him a peck on the lips. "You are looking at one of New York's richest."

"Wow."

"Now I have a favor for you. You see that big fancy stage out there?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to know if Tokio Hotel could do a little number. I'll make it worth your while."

They kissed again as he raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"I'd swear on a bible if I had one."

"That means nothing, you're an atheist."

"Damn, you remembered." She let her arms travel down his back. "That doesn't mean I can't keep a promise. I just bought a new condo this morning."

"Sounds… seductive."

"Laurie!" it was Cory. "Song needs to start soon!"

"You tell them?"

"Yeah, but it might not be any good. Nobody seems to be able to pry Alexz from Gustav."

Laurie sighed. "Get ready Bill, they'll give you a headset that will tell you what to do. Don't worry it'll be easy."

Ten minutes later Tokio Hotel finally made it onstage.

He instantly heard the music play and got ready to sing.

No one knows how you feel

No one there you'd like to see

The day was dark and full of pain

You write help with your own blood

'Cause hope is all you've got

You open up you eyes

But nothings changed

I don't want to cause you trouble

Don't wanna stay too long

I just came here to say to you

"Don't sing" the sound came from his headset and he stopped. He wondered what was going on when he heard another voice.

Turn around, I am here

If you want it's me you'll see

Doesn't count, far or near

I can hold you when you reach for me

"Sing." She had tricked him! He smiled in defeat and sang the rest of the duet.

"You so tricked me!" he shouted playfully at Laurie.

"It was good promotion for Alexz. Oh, there she goes again. Can you keep your lips off of him for two minutes? You almost started making out on stage for heaven's sake! Oh real mature, if I'm your 'little sister' then you shouldn't be flipping me off!" She laughed at Alexz as she pulled Gustav into another room.

Bill turned Laurie around to him and kissed her hard. "Now for your part of the bargain."

(Ok, what happened to Bill and Laurie is clear. But, what about the others?)

Everyone had turned around to let Bill and Laurie alone. Tom saw this as an opportunity. Shanae, Sarah, Miriam, Deanna, and Melissa stood around a table getting something to drink.

"Hello ladies," Tom said in his best English. They giggle at his attempt.

"Aww come on," Shanae said defending Tom. "I think it's cute."

"Really?" Tom said. "Vould you like to go somevere ve can talk?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile…

Georg walked up to the young lady. She wore her hair in a low side ponytail and wore a god cocktail dress. She checked her image in the mirror as she saw him.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I-um-I-uh."

She turned around, "You're the Tokio hotel bass player right?"

He only nodded.

A relieved smile came to her face. "Do me a little favor. You go on stage and get ready to play a little song, Laurie's request. After words, we'll talk."

Meanwhile…

Well, for Alexz and Gustav, let's just say I plan to keep this story PG-13!

Final Note from the story: the only characters completely made up are Laurie, Kurt, Paul, the waitress, Nina, Isabella, Leah, the nurse, muscular man, man on news, James, and Robert . All other characters are real celebrities. They are all either, A) Tokio Hotel B)Random celebrities entering the party or C)Cast of Instant Star or Degrassi The Next Generation


End file.
